Supremacy Qurupeco
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} A rarely seen Qurupeco beyond normal Qurupeco, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An old Qurupeco that has learnt how to fight better and has learnt how to make more calls. Aesthetic Differences Green eyes with red pupil, purple stripes on neck and wings, yellow stripes on back, larger vocal sac, vivid colors on underbelly and wings, and vivid colors turn red in Rage Mode. Habitat Legends tell that these Sirens live in the wide open deserts in the Sandy Plains. Attacks and Moves Supremacy Qurupeco share the same attacks as Qurupeco. Additional Boss Summon: Can now summon two bosses during a single quest. All the bosses it calls now are usually HC Monsters. Tail-Mucus Combo: While doing it's tail swipe, it will spit 2 mucus balls while doing it twice. Fiery Flints: Similar to Brachydios, it will cover both flints with mucus and then clap both together to put it's flints on fire (Only can be done in Rage Mode).The flints will stay on fire for five minutes. Advancing Flint-Mucus Combo: It will punch with both flints two times before flying back. If it does it in Rage Mode, it will fly back while shooting 3 mucus balls and if it's flints are on fire, then it will add Fireblight if it punchs you. Fake-Out Charge: Charges briefly before shooting mucus while flying back. Backflip: Similar to the Rathian's Backflip while in the air. Will cause wind press if your close to the attack. Aerial Tail Gust: An attack where it charges forward in the air, similar to Rathalos. It ends the attack by stopping and flicking its tail upwards, which creates a gust of wind that sends the hunter flying far across the area. High Volume: Whatever monster it calls, it will have the same level roar as that monster. No Claps: The Supremacy Qurupeco doesn't have to clap it's flints together in order to make fire sparks anymore. Now it just can slam them together to make fire explosions instantly without warning. Flammable Mucus: The mucus, it spits, stays on the ground for about fifteen seconds now. It can even ignite the mucus to make a fiery explosion. Hard Landing: Now when it lands, it slams to the ground much and causes Hig Wind Pressure around it. Mucus Drops: Similar to Hypnocatrice, it can shoot mucus up into the to fall around it. After the mucus lands, it will slam its flints together, instantly igniting the mucus around it. Tail Spin-Call Combo: Supremacy Qurupeco can perform a Pink Rathian style tail spin while performing a quick call in the air for smaller monsters. Mucus Barrage: Inflates its vocal sac before it turns green and shoots a barrage of mucus balls at the hunter, turning either left or right. In Rage Mode, it will fly up and shoot the mucus balls around it, in a complete circle before igniting the mucus around it by clapping forward with its flints. Rain Dance: Dances in place while slowly turning in a complete circle. Right as it finish the dance, the Qurupeco uses its tail to send the hunter flying in the air before knocking them to the ground with the tail, and dancing on top of them before flying back. This attack does high amounts of damage. Flaming Mouth: It chews on some of the mucus in its mouth and puts its mouth on its fiery flints before using them to put its mouth on fire. Right after igniting its mouth, its able to breath fire in a similar style to Yian Kut-Ku and will be able to for two minutes. Flaming Pecks: Will peck forward three times with an explosion of fire hitting the ground with each peck. Flamethrower: Shoots a stream of fire in a similar way to Deviljho, covering a short to medium range, going right to left. In Rage Mode, it will spin around and smack the hunter with its tail after doing it. Helicopter Spin: Inflates vocal sac with mucus before flying up and shooting a barrage of fire/mucus balls randomly across the map while spinning out of control like a Helicopter before crashing on the ground, giving hunters a few seconds to damage it. Notes *From Mardi Gras being apart of the G-Rank Qurupecos' armor design, BannedLagiacrus decided to give it the colors matching, with not just the Holiday, but where he lives. *This Qurupeco is dangerous mainly for it trying to keep, at least one HC Monster with it in battle. *Supremacy Qurupeco is fought only in Zone 8 of the Sandy Plains. *This is the weakest Supremacy Species. Credits Joe333red: Thank you for making a render for Supremacy Qurupeco. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Supremacy Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Resistance Down Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus